Welcome Home
by Marianne H. Stillie
Summary: More moments of love.


Title: Welcome Home

Author: Marianne H. Stillie

Categories: Missing Scene, Romance

Rating: T

Pairing: Daniel/Janet

Series: The Before and After Stories

Season: Season 7 Alternate Reality

Sequel To: Gifts, The First Time, Aftereffects

Summary: More moments of love.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and places are the property of MGM, World Gekko Corp and Double Secret Productions. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment, not monetary purposes and no infringement on copyrights or trademarks are intended. Previously unrecognized characters, places and this story are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author.

Archive: Please do not archive anywhere without the author's permission.

Copyright (c) 2005 Marianne H. Stillie

* * *

Welcome Home

Cassandra Fraiser and Daniel Jackson stood in the doorway of the dining room and stared in awe at the transformation that had occurred in the short hour they had been working.

"What do you think, Cassie?" Daniel asked hesitantly.

"The table looks beautiful. Mom will love it." She circled the perfectly arranged piece of furniture one last time, inspecting her mother's best china, silver and crystal that had been set up in two place settings on the cream-colored linen tablecloth. With a final delicate touch, she patted the artfully folded napkins that lay on each of the dinner plates.

As she leaned over and sniffed the deep, heady fragrance coming from the huge basket of purple roses at the center of the table she asked, "Do the roses have a name?"

"The florist said they're called Purple Passion."

Cassie's knowing giggle brought a slow blush to Daniel's cheeks. "I've missed my fiancée. This is the longest we've been apart since…" and the blush deepened as his emotion-filled voice trailed off.

She smiled at the tall archeologist who had brought a welcome new feeling of joy to this house over the last few months, finally obliterating all the old sorrow from the past. "The table arrangement and the bouquet in the bedroom are fabulous but don't you think the mini-baskets of Purple Passion on each stair and in the bathroom are a little much?"

Folding his arms across his chest in his familiar 'don't challenge me' pose Daniel said, "Nope."

Cassie stood in front of Daniel and kissed him on the cheek. "I'm so glad you and my mother are getting married, Dad."

The startled look on Daniel's face changed to a happy grin. "I like that. Thank you." He looked at his wristwatch. "I've got to go. Your mom is due back in less than an hour. I'll just make it to the mountain in time," he said as he got his jacket from the hall closet. He leaned over and kissed his soon-to-be daughter. "Thanks for all your help. I never would have gotten all of this done in time after just getting back from Chicago."

As Daniel opened the door and rushed out, Cassie shouted, "The stuffed sole is ready in the frig. All you have to do is put it in the oven."

She leaned against the front doorjamb and sighed. He probably hadn't heard most of what she'd said but it didn't matter. Together they'd figure it out.

* * *

Janet was exhausted. She desperately wanted to get home, take a hot bath and crawl into her nice warm bed for a long sleep. To make matters worse, the spinning of the Stargate in the Kelownan underground complex was making her dizzy and nauseous. Her usual late-in-the-day bout of morning sickness was early today.

She stood up straighter and looked over at the eight-person medical team she'd brought to this planet two weeks ago. There had been an earthquake, the consequence of events that her SGC comrades Samantha Carter and Teal'c and former SG-1 team member Jonas Quinn had created to avoid a planet-wide disaster involving a growing vein of naquadria. To everyone's relief, there had been few fatalities despite the hundreds of casualties.

"I want to thank all of you for your outstanding efforts on this medical mission of mercy. I'm proud to have worked with each of you," she said to her people.

The wormhole engaged and Janet stood aside to allow her team to go through. Jonas was at the end of the line and stopped in front her.

"Thank you so much for all your help, Dr. Fraiser. My people will never forget how much you and your team did for us," Jonas said in his most sincere tone of voice.

"It's Janet, remember," the petite doctor smiled. "If Dr. Cameron needs a consultation, I'm available at the SGC."

Without hesitation, Janet and Jonas exchanged a hug. "I'll see you in a month for the wedding, Janet," Jonas said with emphasis on her name.

Despite her fatigue, Janet smiled then stepped through the Gate. She was going home, to Daniel and his strong, loving arms.

* * *

At the base of the ramp Daniel tapped his foot impatiently as the chevrons from Langara's DHD encoded. Once the final one locked and the whoosh came, he ran up the ramp. He smiled and nodded to each of the medical team as they stepped through the Gate. When Janet emerged from the blue energy field, he engulfed her in his arms.

Despite all the people within view, they held the embrace for long moments until Janet whispered against Daniel's chest, "Thanks. I need your arms to stay standing."

Daniel tightened the hug then said, "Let's go home."

* * *

The Land Rover sped along the leaf-covered roads and streets of Colorado Springs.The bright autumn display was over, leaving the trees bare and waiting for their first covering of white snow.

Maybe it would snow for their wedding, Daniel thought. He laughed to himself. He'd worry about that if and when it happened. Right now all he cared about was having Janet home and safe. Now he knew how she felt each time he went through the Gate.

He'd been a wreck these past two weeks worrying about her, off world and in possible harm's way. He hadn't wanted her to go but he'd kept his silence for two reasons: no one, except for Cassie, knew Janet was pregnant and Janet, herself, wouldn't allow anything to get in the way of her dedication as a doctor. He would be glad when her transfer to the Academy Hospital was finalized and they were married.

"I know you probably can't wait for a nice hot bath so there's a jar of your favorite bath salts and a bowl of rose petals all set up in the bathroom. There are candles too, if you're in the mood, and I bought you something special at that elegant lingerie shop in the mall."

Daniel looked over at Janet in the seat beside him. Her head was resting against the back of the seat and her eyes were closed. "I'm talking too much, sorry."

"It's okay," Janet mumbled. "I've missed hearing your voice in person. It just wasn't the same through the Stargate."

Daniel laughed softly. "Same here. Cassie made crabmeat stuffed sole and a big, healthy salad for us. I bought napoleons for dessert and that sparkling cider you like."

"Sounds wonderful. Besides being exhausted, I'm starving too. Kelownan cuisine doesn't quite cut it with my stomach right now."

As he pulled into the driveway, Daniel asked, "Can you walk or should I carry you in?"

Janet's eyes opened slowly and she looked over at him. "Thanks for the offer but I can make it through the door and upstairs on my own. Maybe another time."

Daniel helped her out of the car and wrapped his arm around her shoulders as Janet put her arm around his waist. All the way up the front walk and into the house they smiled and laughed and sighed, enjoying the long-awaited physical closeness.

* * *

The oven timer had signaled the end of the cooking time for the tray of stuffed sole twenty minutes ago. Daniel looked at the stove clock and realized Janet had been upstairs for almost an hour. Worry over her well-being crept into him again. He opened the bottle of sparkling cider and filled the waiting flute glass.

Careful not to spill any as he went up the stairs, he listened for the sound of movement from the bedroom and heard nothing. His heart pounding, he peeked into the room. He leaned against the doorjamb in relief and smiled.

Janet lay curled up on the king size bed, her body wrapped in the new lavender velour robe, her arms hugging the pillow on Daniel's side of the bed. Her calm, steady breathing told him she was sound asleep.

He put the glass of cider down on the dresser and carefully knelt beside the bed. The warm scent of roses from Janet's body tickled his nose. A beatific smile covered her face and he wondered what she was dreaming about.

Afraid he might wake her if he kissed her, he gently stroked the hand on top of the pillow. Janet had such strong hands; ones that could make even the toughest patients behave. Yet they were so comforting, to him when he was dying, and so loving and passionate since they began openly expressing their love for each other.

His heart was so full at the greatest gift he had been given. In a trembling voice he whispered, "Welcome home, my love."


End file.
